space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode77
Ekenwynne Burns We picked things up on Veilos with a couple of sleep blocks ahead and a busy day planned tomorrow. While the rest of the party slept, Oz the Dream Champion, paid his nightly dream-visit-booty-call to Uxia to 'catch up' on things. She was happy to finally get a chance to rest since the immediate family crisis's were behind us. However, we were interrupted quite abruptly when 'something' happened on Ekenwynne and she needed to leave to deal with it. Oz awoke to investigate via regular Ekenwynne (aka 'Chosen One Handlers') channels but nothing seemed amiss. Our attempts to contact Ekenwynne were getting the bureaucratic runaround. At this point Oz got really suspicious of foul play because he never gets that kind of runaround. He smelled Encillious' devious meddling and needed to bypass the regular channels to go direct. Pete briefly (only briefly though since he needs his 'slick' sleep) awoke to suggest checking with 001 and the Chief to see if they could bypass the network interference so Oz went up to pay them a visit. 01 seemed to have a bug up his ass from the start. He was pissed that Oz had allowed one of his most trusted units, 07, to get *potentially* compromised by Encillious (when attempting to investigate his space station). Oz tried to assure him that Encillious was worth the risk but he seemed unconvinced. He also seemed really concerned that Encillious was trying to infiltrate the Gate network but clammed up when pressed further on the matter. We did manage to contact 03 on Ekenwynne Prime who initially reassured us that all was well but that didn't last long. Soon enough we could see that a massive Reaver incursion had begun. Normal interstellar Alliance channels were still compromised but local defences had mobilized and the battle for Ekenwynne's very survival was raging. Worse yet, the Faranheim field was dropping as steeply as the Reaver count was increasing! At this point, Oz his the panic button and informed Alliance security of the attack (despite the lack of reports) and awoke the rest of the Fisters. We needed to get those Faranheim fields back in action so Kiwi used his Omniscient vision to scrutinize the situation. What he found was worse than feared; the field generators had been sabotaged beyond repair and no less than TWO Reaver Dragons were raging on the planet's surface. Without the anti-reaver fields, defending Ekenwynne seemed hopeless given such terrible foes. Kiwi also witnessed the destruction of the Treegate. It was literally consumed and transformed into some kind of terrible Reaver upgrade. The entire attack had been masterfully executed with just the right amount of sabotage, subterfuge, and strategy to take down one of the most heavily defended sectors in the galaxy. Damn you Encillius! At this point Uxia contacted Oz, via intragalactic arch-telepathy elixrs, to tell him that she had fled Ekenwynne with the family on the Century Hawk (how awesome is she, really?). She was pretty sure that all ''forms of communication had been compromised including Telepathy so she was reluctant to expose too much information about her whereabouts but she was planning make a run for Ilveria. While speaking with her, Encillious cut into the connection via 07 (01's lost agent-bot) and informed us how foolish we were to move against him, we were like bugs to his magnificence, and he was going to make Oz pay by making him watch has his whole family was killed. Oz simply asked one question in return: "If he is so powerful then why must he hide in the shadows?". This seemed to piss Encillious off as he immediately cut the connection which allowed Oz to speak with Uxia again. Knowing that Encillious was listening, they arranged to meet 'where they had shared their first kiss'. Oz figured that was either Dexos (where they first kissed but Uxia was still disguised as a hot space urchin) or on Ilveria where they spent time as an 'official' couple. Oz briefly tried to figure out what Uxia was thinking but gave up and went with what Uxia would expect him to do which was go with the literal interpretation. Who really knows with her, though, sigh. After saying goodbyes Pete and Kiwi managed to locate her and discovered she was on her way to Xerxaw and the Treegate. She was well ahead of the Reavers thanks to her contingencies and quick thinking. Safe for the time being, at least. We then hatched a desperate plan to attack Encillius directly while he was distracted with events on Ekenwynne. We were cutoff from any help since all communications were potentially compromised so our orginal plan to use the VDF to provide covering fire was out of the question. That left just the four of us to take out one of the most powerful Reavers around. We reviewed the sensor logs from 07s failed attempt and found a potential beam-in location but our information was incomplete. Kiwi, with his Omniscient vision started to examine the area but didn't disable his Thermovision and was hit by Encillius scrying counter-measures (perhaps Oz should have been more assertive in his warning). He took 100DR to his personal and lost an eyeball when it exploded outwards. Oz healed him up and we all made special effort to disable our 'active' sensors/scrying. With more cautious Kiwi-scrying we managed to find a place where the outer hull was thinnest and the orbiting Reavers would be slowest to respond. Our plan was to beam in and then rapidly merge into the space station where we would mingle with the local Reaver population hidden underneath our combination magic-skill Reaver disguises (like walking into Mordor, as Joe said). The plan to sneak until we got caught went great until we tried to merge with the station (in other words, seconds). It was at that point that we realized that Encillious ''was the station. It was also at this point that Encillious realized we were there, as well. The plan has now become: "Gaze, Celebrate, Beer and Cake". We will pick things up next time with an initiative roll as we float outside the space station caught between Encillious' station-sized body and the orbiting cloaked Reavers ships. 33 Generic Logger 11 Combat Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk